


Beware the Court of Owls

by sahlo_folina



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahlo_folina/pseuds/sahlo_folina
Summary: this was a random little thing i wrote to get my creative mind working. i hope you enjoyedi have a tumblr!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Beware the Court of Owls

**_Beware the Court of Owls,_ **

He crouches in the shadows, silent and invisible.

**_That watches all the time,_ **

He takes a deep breath, watching his target’s movements intently.

**_Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch,_ **

He draws his knives, the razor-sharp steel hissing maliciously.

**_Behind granite and lime,_ **

He flips down from his perch, landing on soft, graceful feet and resting a blade against his target’s neck.

**_They watch you at your hearth,_ **

Maybe he was human once, maybe he was a boy who laughed and loved and had hopes and dreams.

**_They watch you in your bed,_ **

Now he is a weapon.

**_Speak not a whispered word of them,_ **

“Dick? Is that you?”

**_Or they’ll send the Talon for your head._ **

_“_ Bruce Wayne, the Court of Owls has sentenced you to die.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a random little thing i wrote to get my creative mind working. i hope you enjoyed
> 
> [i have a tumblr!](https://hushlittlewing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
